


Our Holiday

by theskywasblue



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-20
Updated: 2010-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-09 15:11:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dokugakuji convinces the prince he needs a vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Holiday

Putting the world back together, Kougaiji decided, was a bloody great hassle he honestly could have done without. Sometimes he wished the Sanbutsushin had exiled or outright killed him, instead of effectively handing him his father's crown and saying "Make it work" – giving him the responsibility of rebuilding as the Minus Wave receded, helping the fractured Youkai put their lives back together as they came back to their senses.

Sometimes, it felt like he didn't have a life of his own anymore. He had ceased to be Kougaiji, son of Rasetsunyo and Gyumaoh, and rather than coming into his own, had become simply "the king".

In his (exceedingly rare and precious) moments of private reflection, he remembered longingly the nights he and Dokugakuji had once been able to spend together, exploring skin with gentle kisses, playful nips and cautious caresses of tongues and battle-roughened hands; not even caring if it took until sunrise to get off because it all felt so _good_. Those days seemed years gone. Now, if he got extremely lucky there was one chance a week for him to pull his guard into a deserted corridor, behind the cover of one of the ornate tapestries, and kiss him senseless. Kougaiji would just get around to thinking about how wonderful it would be to get both of their pants down, even just to feel skin on skin, when they would hear the sound of footsteps approaching, or someone would call urgently "Lord Kougaiji!"; and he would have to pull away, picturing the most horrible thing imaginable in his mind's eye (Nii in a thong had once done it in the space of two seconds flat, but was beginning to take upwards of six, the young king was just that desperate) and he would flee, leaving Dokugakuji, presumably, to finish off by himself.

Most nights they were lucky if they got in a quick kiss before collapsing into bed, too utterly exhausted from the various trials of their day to even undress.

Kougaiji had never been so miserable. If a lifetime of sexual frustration was the punishment the Sanbutsushin had intended for him, he planned to protest the sentence on the grounds of cruel and unusual punishment.

***

"This has gotta stop," Dokugakuji panted, hot and wet, in Kougaiji's ear, teeth teasing the elegantly tapered shell.

"Can't…" Kougaiji groaned, licking a long, hot line across his guard's chest, "Need you – need you so bad Dokugaku…please…"

Dokugakuji choked back a desperate moan, head rolling back against the cool stretch of stone behind him. They were in a broom closet – a gods-be-damned broom closet, with a stinking mop wedged under the door knob, pants open, dicks out, racing to a finish that wasn't really going to satisfy either one of them, all because they had all of maybe five minutes left before one of those slave-driving royal advisors noticed that the king wasn't at his desk and sent out a search party.

"I know Kou – I fucking _know…I didn't mean _this," Dokugakuji bucked his hips into his lover's slowing hand, gave the weeping cock cradled in his palm an urgent squeeze, causing Kougaiji to make one of those breathy noises – halfway between a whimper and a purr – that he loved so much, "I mean all the political bullshit – The world's not gonna end if you take a day off."

Kougaiji looked for a moment like he was going to make some kind of protest, but Dokugakuji didn't want to hear it. He slid his hand all the way down to the base of Kougaiji's hardened cock, teasing the sensitive skin there in a way that he knew from experience would push his lover over the edge. Kougaiji tensed, smothered his cry of release by sinking his teeth into the soft flesh of Dokugakuji's shoulder, and that was enough by itself to push the taller man over the edge. He slid one arm around Kougaiji's waist and pulled the red-head close, bracing himself against the wall to keep from sliding to the floor. Their panting breaths seemed incredibly loud in the small, enclosed space.

"Gods," Kougaiji said finally, "I needed that."

"Yeah," Dokugakuji murmured in guilty agreement. He could think of a hundred ways just off the top of his head that it could have been better, but beggars weren't allowed to be choosers, or so he'd been told.  
"I'd better go."

Dokugakuji's hand fell away reluctantly. Kougaiji took two steps back, dark eyes raking once over the sight in front of him.

"You have no idea how sexy you look like that, do you?" he chuckled as he buttoned the front of his pants. Dokugakuji caught his lover by the wrist, lifting one perfectly manicured, tanned hand to lips, kissing each knuckle, the back, the palm until the youkai lord's smile softened to something more loving than lustful.

"I'll see you tonight," Kougaiji promised.

Dokugakuji waited a few minutes after his lover was gone before slipping back into the hallway himself.

***

"Dammit!" Kougaiji hissed softly as he stubbed his toe on the edge of the wardrobe, clenching his fists tightly and breathing through the pain. The room was impossibly dark – he was convinced he was ruining his eyes staring at hand-written reports all day – and he didn't want to be so rude as to light a lamp since it was well past midnight.

The sun would be up in just a few hours and Kougaiji would have to get up and do it all over again.  
With a sigh he peeled his shirt off, tossed it on to the divan at the foot of the canopy bed and pulled off his socks with his toes, moving through the darkness as his eyes slowly adjusted. A faint sliver of moonlight allowed him to make out the figure of Dokugakuji, sprawled on the bed in a tangle of navy-blue silk, dressed only in loose sleeping pants.

The sight was enough to make the young king's mouth dry, but he just didn't have the energy to do anything about it – and knowing how hard Dokugakuji was working every single day to train entire contingents of the new "Peace-keepers" who were supposed to be going to the outlying villages to help stabilize the region, Kougaiji didn't have the heart to wake the brunet either.

Instead, he slid carefully onto the bed next to his lover; Dokugakuji immediately moved towards his presence, still half-asleep, throwing an arm around Kougaiji's waist and a leg over his thighs. The man was obsessively protective, even in sleep. The young king settled against his solid warmth, sighing softly.

"I guess this counts as 'seeing me', huh?" Dokugakuji mumbled, voice rough with sleep.

"Sorry," was all Kougaiji could think of to say in response.

"S'okay," the brunet's lips were soft on the back of Kougaiji's neck, accompanied by a faint brush of teeth that made him shiver, "I'll still be here in the morning."

***

Dokugakuji woke, drowsy, momentarily disoriented, and rolled towards Kougaiji's side of the bed, seeking warmth and the familiar comfort of a living body, only to find a stretch of empty mattress and cool sheets.  
He cracked one eye open, glanced around the empty room from the vantage point of his rumpled pillow, and sighed.

"Dammit Kou…it's barely light out."

He slipped back into an uneasy doze, waking again when the full light of day was pushing its way through the gaps in the heavy curtains, to shower, dress, and go through a few forms and some light stretches before he went down to breakfast.

On the way down to the dining hall – where he was sure he would face the wrath of Lirin for not having brought her Nii-chan down with him for a proper breakfast – he went past Kougaiji's office, sparing a glance through a gap in the door. The young king sat as his desk, looking tired and already irritated at the half-dozen advisors who were sliding stacks of 'important papers' under his nose.

The red-head looked up, and caught sight of Dokugakuji watching him, his lips curling into a faint smile. Dokugakuji lifted his hand and gave a small wave, before one of the advisors came over and shut the door, like Kougaiji was some petulant child who needed to focus on his lessons.

***

"Not this again! I swear I've seen this form six times already _today_ – look, it's right here! Why do I have to fill this out again?"

His own voice echoed sharply back at him, under-rung by the rustle of papers settling on his desk as he tossed down his pen and seal in disgust. The bureaucratic nonsense of kingship was going to drive him into an early grave. He couldn't remember his father spending half as much time as he did on paperwork, petitions and census results. Gyumaoh would never have had the patience. As it was, Kougaiji didn't have the patience. Every time he wanted a moment to himself there was someone clamouring for his attention, he hardly had the chance to take regular breaths. But taking a break, asking for time off – let alone demanding it – made him feel like he was ignoring his responsibilities. He had a duty to his people to help them get their lives back, especially considering that he had played such an instrumental role in throwing them all into chaos in the first place.

_The world's not gonna end if you take a day off, Dokugakuji had told him._

"As if I could," the youkai lord snorted bitterly, straightened up and turned back to his desk, picking up his pen in a hand that was nearly white-knuckled with determination, "If I tried, my advisors would just drag me back here and tie me to my chair."

He worked doggedly for nearly another half hour before his vision started to blur and his arm started to ache from the wrist all the way up to his elbow. Exhausted, he pushed his paperwork aside and left the office.

The night-dark halls were utterly silent. The rest of the castle had probably been in bed for hours already. But to his surprise, when he slipped softly into the room he shared with Dokugakuji, the bed was empty – the sheets hadn't even been turned down.

Lighting the bedside lamp, he found a piece of paper lying on the pillows, adorned with Dokugakuji's careful, exact handwriting.

It said simply, "_Meet me in the kitchen_."

Exhausted, but intrigued, Kougaiji changed quickly into a simple white T-shirt and his sleeping pants, and wandered barefoot through the castle halls, taking the narrow, spiralling servants' staircase to the kitchen.

The first thing he noticed was that there was a faint light shining from under the kitchen door. The second was that something smelled absolutely _divine_. The simple wooden table by the large fireplace on the kitchen's far end had been laid out with a plain white table cloth, topped by two candles already half burned down in their silver holders. A place had been set at either end of the short table – each with a covered plate on a simple place mat, an ochoko and a glass of water. A tokkuri sat in the table's center along with a large clay pot, also covered.

"You took a lot longer than I expected," Dokugakuji was lounging in one of the chairs, sipping quite contentedly on a half-empty bottle of beer, "though I guess I really shouldn't be surprised."

"Please tell me you didn't do all this for me."

"And just who else in this castle would I cook for?" Dokugakuji rolled his eyes and sat up straight, motioning to the chair across from his, "Now sit down and have some before it gets cold."

Kougaiji had thought that he was too tired to be hungry – even though he had rushed through lunch and entirely neglected to go down for dinner – but his stomach contradicted him by rumbling loudly as he took his seat.

"It's just Hayashi rice," Dokugakuji said bashfully as Kougaiji uncovered the offering on his plate, "nothing special, I'm not much of a gourmet."

"It looks fantastic," Kougaiji countered as he picked up his spoon, smiling gratefully as his guard poured him a glass of sake. The young king ate with a gusto that surprised even him; he was fairly certain that even the finest chef in the kingdom could not have prepared a meal more delicious. He had two helpings and almost the entire tokkuri of sake before leaning back in his chair, full and content.

"Guess I'm not such a bad cook after all," Dokugakuji chuckled as he cleaned his plate and polished off the last of his second beer, "Must've improved with age. Used to be I couldn't so much as turn the stove on without burning myself."

"I don't believe that," the young king snorted dismissively, "and you didn't have to go to all this trouble for me."

"Hey, I'll do whatever I have to do to make sure you get a decent meal once and a while – you're skinny enough as it is. I didn't think it was possible, but I'm pretty sure you've actually lost weight since you became king."

"You don't want me getting fat, do you?"

Dokugakuji grinned broadly, "They're called 'love handles' for a reason Kou."

The red-head nearly choked on a mouthful of sake, face flushing dark, "Dokugaku!"

"I'm sorry Kou," the brunet laughed, "I think I might be drunk."

"Easy excuse!"

Dokugakuji collected the dishes and deposited them in the sink; as he was working to rinse his plate, Kougaiji, deciding that the fine view of the broad expanse of his guard's back was too good to resist, rose from his chair and slipped up behind the brunet, kissing his shoulder and the back of his neck, arms looped easily around his waist. Dokugakuji chuckled appreciatively at the attention.

"Let's see…there was your office, behind the great tapestry in the throne room, the old lab – don't want to do that one again…"

"Mmm…me neither – it was a little creepy."

"Can't forget the broom closet – and now the kitchen?"

Kougaiji's tongue smoothed over the raised nub of vertebrae conveniently showing beneath the loose collar of the brunet's shirt, tugging the fabric down out of the way to expose another, "A bed would be infinitely better…leave the mess, I'll give the staff an extra bonus on their next paycheques for clearing it up."

Dokugakuji's hesitation lasted only a minute, if that. All he needed was a gentle but insistent tug on his arm and then they were stumbling up the dark stairwell, trying to suppress laughter like guilty school boys. Dokugakuji barely had the bedroom door closed before Kougaiji had him pinned against it, a warm, eager tongue plundering his mouth and robbing him of breath.

"Easy Kou…" the brunet panted as they separated, caressing his face with a shaking hand, "you're gonna need air sometime."

The young king growled in protest, gently nipping the strong line of Dokugakuji's jaw, "No air…just you…"

A burst of laughter rumbled in taller man's chest; the sound made Kougaiji shiver in delight, "Have it your way then – just don't blame me."

Blame was the last thing the red-head had on his mind as he fisted his hands in his lover's shirt and tugged him backwards towards the bed. He hit the edge of the mattress unexpectedly and they fell in a tangled heap of limbs, laughing breathlessly.

"Maybe we're both a little drunk," Kougaiji suggested as he wriggled backwards over the silk covers; Dokugakuji growled appreciatively at the sight, giving chase on his hands and knees while simultaneously fighting the button on the front of his pants.

"I promise that's not gonna stop me."

Kougaiji's knee came up and pressed teasingly into his groin, making Dokugakuji shudder in barely suppressed pleasure.

"I certainly hope not," the young king purred, making a great show of effortlessly undoing the button on the front of his own pants, revealing the band of his boxers which he edged down to display a trail of red curls, "you know I don't cope well with disappointment."

Dokugakuji crawled over him, bringing first their foreheads and then the whole length of their bodies together. His warmth was incredible, Kougaiji wanted to wrap himself in the other man's skin and revel in the heat and pleasure.

"Have I ever disappointed you Kou? Because if I have, I want to start making up for it right now."

"Never…" Kougaiji promised, brushing their lips gently together, "Not once in all these years – so don't start now."

They kissed and nipped and fumbled their way through the process of undressing, their bodies too hungry for anything even approaching finesse. When the useless assortment of clothing was gone their bodies slid eagerly together. Dokugakuji's hand smoothed over the young king's hip, tracing the elegant jut of bone and the red-head answered with a soft, encouraging growl that the brunet swallowed up with a hungry kiss.

"You are the most fucking beautiful creature I've seen in my life, you know that?"

Kougaiji felt his cheeks heat and turned his face against the sheets, "Dokugaku please…"

"Well," the taller man straddled his thighs, laid reverent kisses across Kougaiji's chest – open-mouthed with little flicks of tongue, "It's true."

"Do you have to say it?" Kougaiji demanded, thoroughly embarrassed.

"Yeah – I do."

"Why?"

"Because I can't ever lie to you."

Kougaiji's breath caught in his throat and he floundered, lost as Dokugakuji kissed him and slid their bodies wonderfully together.

"Dokugaku…" he managed finally. His voice sounded choked and he hated it.

The dark-haired man smiled down at him, blue eyes softened with a love so intense it had to be painful.  
"Aw c'mon Kou," he laughed gently, running a thumb across the youkai lord's cheek, tracing over the lines of his birthmark, "It's not fair to get all teary-eyed on me."

"I am _not_ getting 'teary-eyed'," Kougaiji protested, full of bravado and false anger.

"You _are_," his guard's voice was gentle, teasing, "you always get like this when I talk sweet to you."

"I do not," but he knew that he did. It was stupid and embarrassing, but he couldn't help it no matter how hard he tried.

And Dokugakuji thought it was funny – and cute – the asshole.

"Beautiful…" Dokugakuji hummed, just to torment him, kissing down his chin, over the unsteady bob of his Adam's apple, down his throat and sternum; he nuzzled the concave of Kougaiji's stomach, swirling his tongue around the delicate tuck of the youkai lord's belly button, making the red-head was harder than stone.

"Mmm…" he writhed as Dokugakuji's tongue played around his belly button and dipped inside before swirling around again, "Gods Dokugaku, I wish you'd do that somewhere lower."

"That so?" The brunet purred against his belly, making Kougaiji's toes curl, "Like how much lower?"

Kougaiji could feel himself turning so red that it was an absolute wonder that there was any blood left in him for the lower parts of his anatomy.

"Lots…" was the best he could manage, dizzy and embarrassed.

Dokugakuji carded his fingers through red pubic hair before tracing up to the glistening tip of his lover's erection.

"Here?" he suggested playfully before sliding down the other side, playing against the red-head's balls until Kougaiji moaned wantonly and bit down on the flesh of his thumb to smother the sound, "or here?"

Then Dokugakuji let his hand slip lower, between his lover's eagerly spread legs, over the sensitive membrane of skin to the delicate whorl of his entrance, "Or maybe here?"

Kougaiji tossed his head against the sheets and groaned.

"What was that Kou?" Dokugakuji's free hand came up and wrapped around his wrist, pulling the abused flesh from between the red-head's teeth.

"Tease…" Kougaiji gulped air like a drowning man, "Just – just do something, would you?" and as an afterthought he added a breathless, half-moaned, "please…" before rolling onto his stomach, pressing his burning face into the pillows with the utter shamelessness of it all.

Dokugakuji peppered kisses up his back, nipping the base of his neck before working right back down to the crevasse between the young king's ass-cheeks. Kougaiji tried to convince himself that he didn't moan as strong hands massaged the muscles and Dokugakuji's tongue slid lower and lower, finally, mercilessly swiping over his entrance before pressing resolutely inside. Kougaiji's whole body trembled with delight as the hot, wet, wiggling appendage slid in, out, and back in again, working him until everything felt impossibly loose and open, and the fragile tissue that trailed down to his balls felt ready to tear.

Dokugakuji slid over his back, his hard member pressing enticingly against into the crease of the young king's ass. Kougaiji panted wildly, braced on shaking arms, and ground himself back against the heat and hardness.

"Dokugaku…ngh…please – please…"

"Only if I can see your face."

There was a moment of hectic rearrangement and Kougaiji found himself straddling his lover's waist as Dokugakuji leaned back against the cherry-wood headboard and guided the red-head down onto his throbbing cock. Kougaiji screwed his eyes shut and bit down on his lip, focused just on relaxing all his anxious muscles.

His lover didn't have a twelve-inch penis, but in those first few moments it certainly felt like it – bigger even – just on the edge of pain with the promise of so much pleasure that it was almost maddening. Then something inside him gave way and Dokugakuji slid all the way in, deep and perfect, stretching in just the right way and throbbing against his prostate, making Kougaiji's cock jerk and spit pre-come all over his lover's abs.

"Kou…" a shaking hand caressed his face, cradled his cheek, "C'mon Kou, open your eyes for me okay?"

The first thing he saw was his own hand, braced on Dokugakuji's chest, which rose and fell in a half-staggered rhythm; then Dokugakuji's finger slid under his chin, tilted his head up, and all Kougaiji could see was blue – like the sky, the ocean – endless and warm. He wanted more than anything to dive in and lose himself.

Dokugakuji leaned up and kissed him, just a brush of lips, rocked his hips so that heat and pleasure rolled all the way up Kougaiji's spine to the base of his neck.

"You're getting all teary-eyed again," he warned, smiling gently.

"Just move," Kougaiji commanded, and Dokugakuji caught him in a breathless kiss, beginning a rhythm that was perfect in its speed and nerve-fraying intensity. Before very long at all they were both barrelling into oblivion, breathless and gasping each other's names.

***

Kougaiji awoke to sunlight streaming through the gap in the curtains and immediately panicked. He couldn't believe that he had slept in so long, he had meant to be up and working long before sunrise; but as he moved to throw the sheets off Dokugakuji threw an arm and leg over him, effectively pinning him to the mattress.

"Dokugakuji," the young king sighed, trying in vain to free himself, "Come on, I have to get up."

"No," the brunet rasped sleepily, "you don't."

"I wish I didn't, but I do."

"Not gonna happen Kou."

"Dokugaku…" the red-head began in protest, but warm lips kissing a slow trail down his neck to his shoulder stopped him completely.

"The door is locked, and there's no way I'm letting you out of this bed until it's past noon and I've had at least one more chance to make you howl my name."

Kougaiji laughed, despite the mild irritation of not being allowed to move, "At least one?"

"Well," the brunet chuckled, "I'm actually aiming for three."

"You're insufferable," Kougaiji laughed, allowing himself to relax into Dokugakuji's hold, exhaling a slow, contented sigh. Let them come looking for him, he decided, he was the king, he deserved a day off once and while.

-End-


End file.
